Conventionally, individuals have carried writing instruments around by holding them in their hands, placing the writing instruments behind their ears, putting the writing instruments in their pockets or in a bag or another container, such as a brief case, a shoulder bag, a backpack, a purse, a tool box or the like.
When an individual carries a writing instrument in his or her hand, his or her hand is not free to perform other activities. While many individuals can deftly hold pens or pencils behind their ears, some cannot. Moreover, ears are typically not adapted to hold multiple writing instruments.
Placement of writing instruments in the pockets of shirts, jackets, coats or pants can be convenient, but occasionally results in pencil or ink marks on an individual's clothing. Writing instruments, when kept in pants pockets, can also tear holes into the pockets, puncture the individual keeping the writing instrument(s) in his or her pocket(s) and/or damage the writing instrument(s).
Storage of writing instruments in bags often limits their accessibility and consumes an individual's time. Typically, the bag must be opened and the writing instrument located before it can be withdrawn from the bag and used by the individual. Once the individual is done using the writing instrument, he or she must replace the writing instrument in the bag and close the bag.